


Playpal Blowjob

by winterthorn2112



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top!Gavin, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthorn2112/pseuds/winterthorn2112
Summary: The title speaks for itself!
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Kudos: 2





	Playpal Blowjob

One of Gavin's favorite things to record was no doubt a Play Pals episode. Nearly half an hour with his lovely boi? And getting paid to do it? It was basically the best thing he could ask for. Most of the time they were competitive games, challenging both men to their limits. It was a bit common to have Michael get all huffy and frustrated with a game to the point of rage. It was his job to get angry, it seems. Those moments got far more attention. It was encouraged, even. So, for today's Play Pals, they were engaging in some sort of platformer game renowned for being a bit..

complicated. Requests in the comments have been blowing up to play this game and, well, they couldn't ignore them any longer. Seated in his chair, Gavin's eyes scanned the computer screen as Michael ran a level, smirking a bit at the concentration in his face. He was really taking this seriously!

Michael cursed as he nearly landed in one of the stupid traps again and then shouted 'FUCK!' as he fell down that same fucking pit. Again. He has been trying to beat this one, just this ONE FUCKING STAGE and yet his stupid brain still wasn't able to process that there was a death pit right after the fucking spike for like the 5th time in a goddamn row. It was a good thing that dear Ashley edited these Play Pals cause otherwise, the poor audience would have to sit and moan and complain about how easy it was to just JUMP OVER THE FUCKING SPIKE!

Gavin released a not-so stifled snort at Michael's constant dying and had to turn his chair around just to giggle into his arm, quickly swiveling around to massage at Michael's shoulders with a grin. "You got this, boi! C'mon!" Gavin pushed the other on, watching the screen as Michael fell back into the spike once more and flinched at the string of profanities being released.

Michael stopped what he was doing in game and turned his head to look back at the cut-I mean, asshole sitting next to him laughing his cheeky ass off. It was always like this during these recordings and especially with these bullshit platformers. Michael would play a bit and get pissed and Gavin would sit in his chair having a good laugh at his best friend's stupidity for failing to complete one simple obstacle. And though Michael truly hated to admit it, he always found it...cute when Gavin laughed. It was always that squeaky laugh that barely sounded like a normal laugh and every time Michael heard it, it always made him want to laugh along with him. Except this time, there was no laughter. No, there was far too much anger, adrenaline and even arousal that was starting to make its presence known and flare up in several regions of his body including downwards. And just him staring at that mouth of Gavin's made that arousal increase bit by bit.

The sudden stop in the other's movements had Gavin raising a brow at the other, grin plastered over his face as the staredown continued. "Boi? What's wrong? Are you all tuckered out from being frustrated? Perhaps I should give it a try..."

Michael ignored him and let his arousal influence his actions. Pausing the game, he took his headphones off and stood up and keeping eye contact with Gavin, he swiveled the British man's chair around a bit until Gavin was at the perfect eye level for what he wanted to do to that cheeky mouth of his. He slightly didn't care if Gavin didn't want this. More so because he knew Gavin would be all for it. The British man was always up for doing freaky shit like this with his best friend which is how they were so good at keeping their friends with benefits stuff on the down low. Well, to the fans of course. Pretty much everyone, Lindsay included, knew what the two lads did on the down low and nobody batted an eyelash apart from a couple sneaky jokes that had to be cut here and there from a couple videos.

Suddenly being turned towards the other, Gavin released a soft noise of surprise as he peered up at the man, eyes widening at how flushed Michael seemed. He's seen that face before. "Yeah? You need something, boi?" Gavin puffed out, feeling that arousal slowly make its way into Gavin's body. That adrenaline was seemingly going down to other places into Michael's body, apparently.

This wasn't the first time they've done something in the Play Pals room, but during a recording?

They could always cut out that part.

Once again, Michael said nothing as one hand went to the back of Gavin's thankfully un-gelled hair while the other worked on undoing his belt skillfully with one hand and dragged his zipper down all the way before pushing his jeans and boxers down enough until he groaned and his eyelids grew heavy with lust and he erotically bit his lip as his already hard length bobbed out. "Remember to breathe through your nose" he murmured as he stared at those lips that were already wetting themselves for him.

Fuck, that thing was so thick... Gavin's Adam's apple bobbed a bit as he swallowed down the saliva building in his mouth, reaching out to hold onto Michael's hips. It was a bit often that Michael would take out his anger in the form of a rough facefucking, and every time they did so, Gavin found himself getting more and more use to the sensation of having a dick stuffed down his throat.

"G-Go ahead.." Gavin huffed out, opening his drooling mouth.

Michael could only grunt in response as that was the only approval he needed before he was already sliding past those plump lips, closing his eyes and hanging his head back as he stuffed himself all the way inside Gavin's mouth, loving the slight gagging sound Gavin emitted. Though the British man did have a shitty gag reflex and still did to this day and even this very moment, Michael has exclusively worked on training Gavin's throat to push it past its limit of what it could take pushing against it. But now, Gavin has been getting exceptionally well at giving head and was even good at taking his thick and long cock down his throat for long periods of time without choking. Some gagging sounds here and there, but he has gotten remarkably better which was a good thing cause Michael had a tad bit of a tendency to go a little too rough with that throat of Gavin's. And today was going to be that kinda rough day on his throat. He will apologize by buying lunch for Gavin afterwards.

Softly moaning and slobbering out around the length, Gavin's eyes casted upwards to stare at Michael with heavy-lidded eyes that screamed "fuck my mouth". Being used by his boi was just so arousing, he could his his shorts beginning to tighten just a tad from his growing erection. His tongue flicked against the underside of that beautiful cock, swallowing down the precum building up in his throat.

Frankly, Michael didn't need to see those big emerald eyes to know what Gavin wanted him to do to that mouth of his. He always knew what Gavin wanted. Moving to cup both sides of Gavin's face with broad palms, his fingers tracing Gavin's ears before moving to tangle in the hair behind them, Michael reared back a bit until the tip was pressing against those plump lips before sliding back in all the way with a sultry curse. He repeated this back and forth motion, going a bit slow just to prepare Gavin for what was to come. He liked to do this with the British man, doing it only to give him a false sense of security that he was going to be gentle when in reality, they both knew it wasn't true. MIchael was just a rough boi and Gavin was always able to take it be it a sore jaw or a sore ass. Usually both depending on the day.

Gavin's eyes rolled back into his skull momentarily as the slow pace sent another wave of arousal down to his growing dick, slobber bubbling out from his jaw as he wasn't given a second to waste swallowing down what was building up in his mouth. Gavin was a bit confused by the slow pace and was often oblivious by Michael's intentions. His shoulders slumped down once he was relaxed, reaching down to palm at the tent in his shorts.

Michael opened his hazy eyes and cast a look down and groaned at the sight of both those lips stretching around his length with each thrust and peering down a bit and smirking as Gavin started touching himself. He stopped for a bit when he buried himself all the way until his unruly pubic hair was pressing against Gavin's nose and huffed out a laugh as his friend swiveled his eyes up at him and gave him a look of confusion, Michael able to hear what he was saying through his eyes alone. Michael then winked and let his thumb caress his bearded cheek before tightening his grip in his hair and pulled back a bit and roughly surged in all the way with a harsh thrust, smirking even wider as Gavin was caught off guard and retched at the abrupt thrust. Ignoring the peeved off look in those lustful eyes, Michael began thrusting faster and a bit harder into that slobbery mouth of Gavin's, not a hint of slowness making its presence known now.

That didn't stop Gavin from getting off. Oh, definitely not. It seemed to get him even more aroused, even. Being used like some fleshlight or fucktoy for Michael's pleasure would always be one of Gavin's favorite things to do. Unzipping his shorts with shaky hands, Gavin pulled out his own length to slowly pump as his throat was mercilessly fucked by his friend, growling out in delight.

Michael's knees nearly buckled at the vibration around his cock and he swore as that tongue did the best it could in pleasing his length throughout the harsh thrusts. Letting out a breathy growl, Michael buried himself deeper and despite the slight choking sound from his friend, Michael grunted breathlessly as pounded harder into the warm and wet flesh, hissing as some of Gavin's teeth scraped his length in the most delicious way possible.

This is the pace he liked. Fucking so furiously into his throat to the point where he couldn't even hide his teeth from rubbing up against Michael's shaft. It was unruly, messy, and oh so delicious.

Gavin loved all of it. He let one of his hands slide off of Michael's hip to bury itself between his legs, wiping up some of the slobber to gently rub up against the man's puckered hole and smirked at the gasp he let out.

Indeed, Michael jolted a bit at the surprise contact and flashed an annoyed look down at that cheeky Brit who just glanced up at him with a not so innocent look in his eyes as if he didn't know what he did. "Cheeky fuck" he griped out a bit before swearing as Gavin's throat tightened around his length at a particularly hard thrust. Sure he and Gavin had fooled around enough times to be used to all things anal related and has both walked away with a sore and leaking ass, sometimes during blowjobs they liked to be real cheeky with one another and liked to surprise the other with a surprise finger.

Gavin simply fluttered his eyes up at the other as he lapped around at the length, sucking away as the finger circled around the rim of his ass. This was gonna be fun. Gavin had some pretty long fingers on them that were perfect for reaching certain spots in the other. Slowly he began to push into the warm ass with his mouth firmly suckling around his length, letting the digit stuff itself inside all the way to the knuckle.

Michael stuttered out a gruff groan and bit his bottom lip as he felt that long skinny finger worm itself inside his ass, puffing out Gavin's name as he felt it pump in and out of his hole with every plunge deep into Gavin's throat. Though Gavin's fingers wasn't as thick as Michael's was (and the same could be said for Gavin's dick), the boy truly made up for it with persistence and when he felt the digit curl up to prod at that swollen bundle of nerves that made Michael's toes curl into his shoes and made his rough thrusts falter a bit, he knew that Gavin knew what his main source of weakness was.

Gavin was all too familiar with what to do to get Michael all stuttery and red-faced. This man was a sucker for prostate stimulation and of course Gavin would use this to his advantage. His finger would slowly rub at the sensitive area as his tongue lapped around his dick, making for an absolutely delicious match of stimulation. He even managed to get a whimper out of Michael with just his finger, groaning out against his length as a second finger was added.

Michael breathed out a shaky breath and even thrust back against those skinny fingers. Not that he was trying to get some ass out of this facefucking, but damn that stimulation to his prostate was getting him off track as to what he was trying to do to Gavin. Snarling and nearly clawing the British man's scalp, Michael picked up his brutal thrusts and went almost brutally harder into the drooling orifice, his heavy sac erotically slapping against Gavin's chin with each one and fuck those gagging and choking sounds were some of the best sounds ever.

Finally catching himself, Gavin began to choke from the brutal pace that never seemed to end. But did Gavin mind? Not at all. To combat with the new pace, the digits in Michael's rear began to gradually speed up and pound into the bundle of nerves to throw him off. He would smirk if he could once he heard the other whimpering out from the stimulation.

Audible breathy whimpers began to emit from Michael's being the more he both fucked into that experienced mouth of Gavin's and the more those fingers continued to prod and press and do all wonderful things to his sensitive prostate. All those digits were doing was making him thrust more and more into the slobbering gullet and were even doing a wonderful job in pushing him closer to his end that he could feel vastly approaching. "H-Hah, f-ffuck, Gav" Michael panted out and clenched his eyes close and felt his breathing come out rapidly as his body grew hotter the closer he was getting.

Gavin let his mouth slowly slide off of the thick length buried inside of his throat, looking up at him with swollen lips and a smirk. "Already close, love?" He teased out, using two of his digits to squeeze and prod even harder at his prostate just to throw him off. "Maybe I'll get you to cum and fuck your ass right afterward.."

But, Michael was not having any of the interruptions at the moment especially when he was so close. Growling and shoving Gavin's head back on his cock and pushing the back of the British man's head until it was pressing against the back of his chair, Michael grunted like a mad man as he fucked as hard as he could into the wet heat, thoroughly intending to ruin that cheeky mouth of his friend's.

More grotesque slobbers left him as he was fucked up into his throat and released a wavering groan all around the length shoved down inside of him. The fingers shoved rather rapidly up into his prostate and purred out when he heard those loud submissive whimpers leave him. He really wanted to hear more of those noises. Michael has always been the dominant one, after all.

God, Michael couldn't have been closer more than he already was at this point. His cock was throbbing so much and the heated waves of his orgasm grew to be a bit too much and with those fingers doing their magic work inside his ass, he was damn near there and chancing a look down at the British man proved to be a huge mistake cause as soon as he saw the image of Gavin's lips stretched around his length with tears streaming down his face, that was all it took to push him over the edge. Letting out an incoherent string of breathy curses, Michael loudly grunted as the last thrust and slammed in balls deep and tossed his head back and silently groaned as best as he could as he spilled down Gavin's throat.

It was so warm and creamy, Gavin found himself swooning on his dick as he gulped it all down.

His fingers crooked up into that area just to milk out all that he had stored and lapped up the stray dribbles. "Mhhfff~" He pulled off rather slowly which sounded with a soft pop, letting his fingers pull out as well as he used Michael's tired state to his advantage. Leaning the man back in his chair, he spat into his hand to rub it against his own skinny length and pressed it to Michael's entrance with a wide smirk. "Such a good boy... now I need my fix."

Michael was too spent to refuse the suggestion and promptly kicked off his shoes and let Gavin pull off his jeans and boxers and watched him carelessly toss them to the side. "Give it to me good, boi" he sighed out as the last of his aftershocks swept through him, yet arousal was slowly building back up as he lazily gazed into those lustful wanting eyes of Gavin, knowing full well that Gavin was capable of doing that.

He quickly swiped his tongue over his dry lips and rubbed his hands along his friend's inner thighs, pushing up against that beautifully warm hole. "Yeah? Still think you can handle another go?" Gavin murmured out, gently sliding his hand up to palm and tweak Michael's nipples. He looked so

hot like this...

Michael softly moaned at the contact to his pebbling peaks and let out a soft chuckle. "Only if you can. Highly doubt you can fuck me like I can" he teased. Which was a lie that his mouth and ass knew all too well. Gavin, as skinny and as lanky and clumsy as he was, the boy could really put it down on Michael and said man has been left with achiness in his body multiple times due to Gavin being that rough.

Gavin merely rolled his eyes and roughly yanked at Michael's nipples, smirking at the yelp he let out. "You're lying through your damn teeth... You can always just ask me to be rough instead of insulting me." Gavin purred, pushing the head inside just to pull it back out. "You look so pathetic like this... big angry Michael reduced to my little cock slut. What a top sight to witness..." His voice came out in a soft murmur as he shoved two fingers up, crooking them up roughly and widened his smirk as Michael whined.

Michael's hips cantered up at the harsh jab at his prostate that was still sensitive from his previous orgasm, biting back the loud shrill he wanted to let out. Though the room was indeed soundproof, he didn't want to test just how well it can cancel out loud noises. But, Michael always had a bit of a cheeky side and there was nothing that he loved to do more than teasing the everloving shit out of Gavin. "Bet any of the guys in this fucking office can fuck me harder than you can. At least they look strong enough to fuck me into next week unlike you" Michael continued to mock the British man that was glaring at him with a hard stare and then to further tease Gavin more, he faked a

yawn and casually leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes and feigned sleep, pretending to not care about the fingers that were going apeshit in his hole.

That's how he wanted to play then, huh? Gavin let out a soft chuckle and shook his hand, slowly pulling the fingers out of his ass to leave him gaping open. "Alright, then. Let's get started." Without waiting for a response, Gavin positioned the tip up to Michael's entrance and shoved inside without a drop of mercy for his good friend, looking down with shadowed eyes full of lust and meager rage. "I don't want to hear any complaining from you.." The Brit hissed out, reaching down to grip Michael's throat with a pointed glare.

Michael choked a bit at the harsh grip, but couldn't contain the spiteful chuckle he let out. He always just loved to get Gavin all worked with just half-hearted teasing alone that sometimes could be taken a bit too literal. "Pssh, complaining? This is hardly anything, babe" he scoffed and cracked his eye open and smirked at the glower he received from the British man, "but, I appreciate the effort even if it is shite."

The vein forming in his neck showed just how frustrating the other was to the poor Brit, tightening his hold on the man's neck as he other gripped at Michael's hip, nails sinking into his skin. "You pointed little..." Baring his teeth in a snarl, he gave Michael no time to prepare before his hips began snapping forward at a relentless pace that had the chair shaking violently with each thrust.

Michael gasped at the immediate roughness to both his throat and ass and put a tight grip on the armrests as Gavin rammed into his ass in a pace he's only gotten once in a blue moon and fuck did it feel fucking amazing. He loved that about Gavin and the fact that someone as idiotic as he could give his rear the fucking of a lifetime was absolutely the most most important thing he's learned about Gavin and he loved it. "J-Jesus f-ffuck, boi!" Michael cried out almost a bit too loud as he could do nothing except take the furious slamming.

"T-That's it, take it you fucking whore! Learn not to talk back and learn your fucking place!" Gavin practically spat out into the man's face, hips smashing into the other's so brutally that it was starting to hurt even more. His heavy balls would even smack up against his taint as he forcefully thrusted into his hole with the strength of a thousands suns. There would be no mercy tonight.

Thankfully, they were filming their Play Pals at night (for no apparent reason other than the fact that Gavin was going to be going to England all next week and they decided to film a lot of Play Pal videos to stay on top of schedule) otherwise everyone in the support room and the main room would be able to hear the brutal fuck that was going on in here. Michael wrapped his legs around Gavin's waist as tight as he could and gripped onto the chair with all his physical strength, but goddamn was this boy giving him the pounding of a lifetime. Yet, Michael wasn't able to contain the whorish moans and shrill cries as Gavin fucked his ass with the same amount of roughness

Michael had unleashed onto the British man's throat. An eye for an eye, I guess.

Well, if Michael was going to get all sarcastic on him, then he was going to get exactly what he deserved. Gavin used his free hand to roughly spank at the man's asscheek as he forced himself in over and over again, the other hand forcing itself down on his throat as he peered down with stern eyes. "Don't you ever fucking underestimate the fucking I can give to your slutty ass..."

And even still while he was getting the fucking of a lifetime, he doubt Gavin could really give it to him. Winking up at his boi, Michael roughly shoved Gavin back with a harsh shove, smirking as he made the Englishman stumble back and unfortunately pull out of his hole. Michael chuckled at the bewildered look on Gavin's face and promptly stood up on shaky legs and sweeping the keyboards and headphones to the side and then proceeded to bend himself over the desk and spread his cheeks apart, loving the groan Gavin let out at the erotic display. "If you're really gonna fuck my ass like you mean it, then how's about you try your luck this, Gavvy" he teased with a playful look at Gavin and a teasing sway of his thick hips, "well, if you think you can."

Fuck, that hole looked amazing... Gavin made his way over to the other with a quick huffy breath and shoved Michael's head down against the desk, gripping onto his hips with the other hand and pressed up to that beautiful hole. "I don't like this cheeky attitude you've mustered up, boi.." Gavin snarled out, quickly stuffing himself back inside. "Better change that." Giving him a spank on the rump, he quickly started up the same relentless slamming into his hole that caused the desk and monitors to rumble and shake, the head of his cock mashing into Michael's prostate a few times.

Michael huffed out gruff moans and sensual swears as Gavin pounded his hole like he was used to giving his ass this kind of treatment. And it was kind of the truth seeing as how much he let Gavin go absolutely nuts on his rear that left him achingly sore, but fuck was that feeling plus the added sensation of his ass dripping with Gavin's cum was absolutely the best. "Yeah, fuck that ass, boi. C'mon, give me all you got, Gavvy" he breathed out in that rough voice of his as he one hand clawed the desk as best as it could with his nails digging into the wood while the other dutifully spread his ass cheek for the man that was fucking his ass with the most delicious thrusts Gavin could ever unleash onto him.

Lifting his hand off of his throat to get a better grip on his hips, the pounding took on almost a desperate pace as he began to fuck into Michael even faster than previously. Giving Michael a fucking he won't soon forget was the plan, and it seemed to be working quite well with how loud Michael was getting. "Yeah, scream for me, boi. Let the others hear how much of a slut you are, taking it up the ass like this..."

Michael huffed out a laugh and wanted to say something snarky, but goddamn was that cock making it hard to think straight. The only audible things that could be made out of his agape drooling mouth was incoherent curses that sounded a bit jumbled and pathetic slutty moans that Gavin had never heard be emitted from Michael before. And fuck was the furious starting to hurt his poor rear from the constant slamming against his inflamed jiggling cheeks that were creating the most obscene and filthy skin on skin noises that paired oh so nicely with the desk banging constantly against the wall and making the monitors nearly tip over from the repetitive motions. But, by the gods was that cock a prostate seeking missile because every thrust would constantly jam against his swollen bundle of nerves.

"What? Nothing to say, boi?" Gavin huffed, hands spanking across Michael's rump as he plowed him from behind. "Maybe I should unlock the door and let everyone see how much of a little slut you are. Yeah? I bet you'd fucking love that, huh?" His voice came out in a deep snarl as the thrusts picked up in speed, feeling Michael tense up around him.

Michael puffed out a laugh and turned his head back and flashed a shaky smile as best as he could as he tried to withstand the ferocity of the thrusts. "Am just, ah, just in fucking shock that you can be this rough. Fuckin love it, Gavvy. Yeah. Fuck that ass, boi. Come on, hah fuck, give it to me" he panted out and purposefully clenched around the long and slightly thick length and smiled at the breathy 'fuck' he elicited from Gavin.

Now he was really testing the waters, it seemed. Gavin let out a hushed snarl and leaned down to sink his teeth into Michael's shoulders as his hips moved even quicker, the desk violently shaking about from their antics. It was a bit of a shame that they were alone in the office. Gavin would have sincerely loved to show the others how much of a slut Michael truly was. "So loud.. Maybe I can get some more noises out of you if I.." Without speaking any other words, Gavin simply leaned down to take Michael's cock into his hands and began ramming into him even harder, stroking his length in time with his thrusts.

Michael let out a choked gasp at the contact and nearly bucked away from the stroking hand, but called out Gavin's name as the movement pushed the cock deeper inside him. Fuck, Gavin was really giving his ass a whole workout and even he was starting to feel the constant soreness in his tailbone from how hard Gavin was ramming into it. Why he decided to be a cheeky son of a bitch in the first place he didn't know. But...it was just that damn entertaining to rile Gavin up like this and now his poor ass was suffering the consequences.

"You're my little cocksleeve to use, and I don't want you to ever forget that.." Gavin hissed out through clenched teeth, biting down onto his shoulder as his hips and hands worked in unison to please Michael. Maybe he would learn his lesson this way. "Screaming my fucking name like a whore. If only the others could hear how badly you want to get your hole ruined.."

Though Michael wanted to hold his own against Gavin and keep being a mouthy little shit (that is IF he could in his current state), he knew there was no way he could ever deny his boi especially with how good that cock felt plunging inside him that was absolutely wrecking his anal walls. "HHah, f-fuck, Gav! Ah, sss, ffuck, you're so good, Gavvy! So, fucking good! Fuck yeah, I-I'm, fucking, I'm your whore! Always your whore!" he cried out as tears streamed down his face at the furious fucking that was both overwhelmingly painful and yet so goddamn good and he knew he wasn't gonna be able to sit comfortably for a good while after this.

The grin on his face was absolute triumph as Michael confessed his lusts out loud for him to here, tugging at his length in response. "That's a good boy, that's a very good boy..." He huffed out into his ear and nibbled along the shell, licking up his ear as he plowed even faster into his hole. "Want me to bust my load inside your little hole? To fill you up with my hot spunk? I'd bet you'd fucking love that, you little whore.."

Michael let out a string of breathy curses and grit his teeth together and clenched his shut as he felt his end rapidly approaching once again. "H-Hah ahhh~! F-FFuckin, don't, mmmm, don't stop!" he shrieked as his nails dug deeper into the rocking desk as those irresistible waves began to sweep over his entire being.

"Oh? You're about to cum, love?" He huffed out, tearing his hand from his length as the plowing took on a much slower pace. "You had quite the attitude when we started... I'm not sure you even deserve to." Noting the adorable whine he released from his throat, he promptly slipped out of his reddened and puffy hole and smirked down at his shivering form.

Michael pitifully whined at the emptiness and whirled his head around to give the cheshire smiling

British man a pointed glare. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled at him and made to insult him more, but then he remembered how he got in this situation in the first place. Wouldn't hurt to try his life right? And with that his expression dropped into a lazy smile and hmpfed. "Wow, I see that really is your limit huh? Should've known you couldn't keep it up for much longer. Bet even Trevor could fuck my ass to the end, but I guess poor Gavin Free can't do it huh?" he teased, knowing full well his ass couldn't take anymore, but damn was shitting on Gavin always fun.

Gavin's lips pursed when Michael jumped on the insult train once more, letting his hands rub over those beautiful asscheeks that never failed to appear so plump and juicy. "Ah ah, watch your tone, love.." He hissed out, planting a spank onto his rump and grinned at the yelp. "Maybe I might just fuck you to cumming if you're nice enough. Beg for it nice and loud, dear. I promise I'll give you a nice shagging in return."

And still, Michael just wouldn't let off on the insults. It was so rare to get Gavin that riled up and fuck he wanted all of it to the very end and if bringing that anger and irritation out of Gavin meant poking the bear, then he would absolutely slap the shit out of the bear if it meant Gavin's furylaced thrusts would be unleashed onto him once again. "And why on earth would I beg for something that's never gonna happen? What's wrong, Gavvy? Can't keep it up?" Michael taunted and loved the snarl Gavin released and his ass cheeks paid for his rude comments with each swat to his ass, "fuck! Is that all you're gonna do hmm? Cat got your tongue, boi?"

Why couldn't he just behave for once? Gavin simply shook his head with a sigh, forcing Michael's head against the desk with a hiss. "I wish you would behave nicely for me, Michael. But it seems that isn't going to happen, is it?" The head of his dick then pressed up against his wrecked hole, eyes darkened with lust. "I'll give you one last chance to apologize for your behavior and act like a proper good boy."

Michael's face hurt from how much he was grinning like an asshole and also the harsh shove into the dark wood and very thankful he opted to wear contacts today otherwise his poor glasses would just get all smushed up. This was just too fucking great and he absolutely loved seeing the usually cheery Englishman being all dominant and demanding and Michael was most certainly not gonna be a "good boy" for Gavin. "Don't be a pussy, Gav. Fucking wreck that ass like you fucking mean it. That is if you can with that wee cock of yours" he teased and also signing his death warrant in the process.

Michael wasn't given a second chance to give another retort. Gavin was far too done with the behavior and promptly stuffed himself inside of the other, snarling out as he sank his nails into the man's freckled hips and wasted no time beginning to utterly destroy the other's hole with a newfound strength from the rage he was bestowed with. "You sarcastic little shit..." He hissed out, hips moving faster the more he thought about Michael's teases.

Michael couldn't help the wavering smile that crossed his face as his feet planted firmly to the ground as best as they could to withstand the furious pace. Yes, this. This is what he always loved. Sure, he sometimes liked to get all sensual and loving with Gavin, but damn that rough pace that Gavin can absolutely bring was what he loved with all his heart. He didn't care if he was going to be in so much pain for the next few days. This brutal bone rattling fucking was what his masochistic side screamed for. "Nngh, ffuck yeah! Just the way I fucking love it!" he screamed out as he was back to letting out his own string of pleasurable sounds.

Ultimately, Gavin sincerely enjoyed being this rough as well. Hearing Michael scream out in great delight was truly delicious, making him even more rougher with his intentions and thrusts. He would thread his fingers through Michael's wild curls and shoved his head down against the desk as he plowed him from behind with absolutely no mercy. "Nhgg, take it, you fucking bitch! Think

you can talk back, yeah? All high and mighty, are you? How fucking high and mighty are you now with my cock up your ass?" He snarled out, hips a blur from how fast they were moving.

Michael clenched his eyes closed and just let himself feel. Like absolutely feel the sensations all around him. He could feel that long, slightly girthy length plunging in and out of his walls, could feel that bulbous head jamming against his prostate with each deep push into his ass, could feel Gavin's skinny hips abusing his poor flamig red cheeks, could feel that tight grip on his head and those sharp nails that were no doubt drawing blood from how hard those nails were digging into his hip, and fuck he could feel the harsh breaths from Gavin's caveman-like grunts fanning the back of his neck. It was all so deliciously good and he could never find someone who was willing to give his ass the pounding he wanted. "Fuck yeah! I'm your bitch, Gavvy! Only yours, daddy!" he panted out breathlessly and audibly cursed as his approaching end rushed back at mach speed.

"G-God, you look so fucking hot... bloody--nhg! So good for daddy." Gavin huffed out and nipped at his neck as the relentless thrusts refused to stop their brutal pace, the head of his cock pounding into Michael's poor prostate nonstop. There would be no mercy. "I-I want you to cum from daddy's big cock.. Cum all over the damn desk and make you lick it up like the slut you are."

That was all the encouragement Michael needed and fuck was the offer tempting as he could feel his cock swelling with the intense need to cum. Letting out a slew of breathless swears and scratching nail marks into the table, Michael loudly screamed Gavin's name as he painted the desk with his cum, accidentally getting some on some of the keys on the keyboard.

They'd really need to clean that up soon... But god damn, he could care less right now with the approaching orgasm that was causing him to shiver and falter in his movements. With a few soft growls and grunts, Gavin quickly shoved his dick all the way inside to shelter himself in that beautifully warm hole, growling softly as he pumped the other full of his spunk. "Ffffuck..~"

Michael grunted and nearly tore off his lip from how hard he was biting it as he felt that hot seed empty into his ass. "Yeah, fuck, that's it. Gimme that hot shit, boi. Mmm, feel so fucking good when you cum inside me" Michael panted out as his own cock continued to stain the black table.

A stuttery groan released from him as he continued to pump his load into his best friend, feeling some dribble out onto the carpet. "Mhhh.. made a damn mess, boi." Gavin huffed, his hand gently stroking up against Michael's hip. "S-Sorry for... getting so rough on you."

Michael's body shuddered as the earth shattering aftershocks surged through him, his eyes fully crossed as his body was on cloud 9 from the brutal session. "H-Holy...shit" was the only thing he could pant out, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Fuck, his entire ass was hurting, both his hole and his ass cheeks and the back of his thighs were stinging with pain. But, fuck was that the best fuck he's ever had.

Gavin rubbed his hands along the swollen and pure red cheeks with a soft gaze, truly feeling a bit sorry for getting so rough with him. "I really shagged you hard, huh? Sorry if I got too rough.." Gavin leaned down to smooch up along his neck as he began to pull out, noting the whine Michael released. Truth be told, the roughness was probably caused by all the little teases and taunts his friend gave him. Maybe he'll learn his lesson next time.

"No shit, sherlock" Michael panted out in a half annoyed tone, but then his demeanor softened as those prickly lips kissed behind his ear. To be fair, it was his fault that Gavin got this rough in the first place, but that was only cause Michael was being a little shit and he was never one to refuse such a tempting offer as being a little shit to his boi. "You were pretty damn good, Gavvy. Though, I'm not gonna be sitting pretty for the next few days cause of you" he mused and shivered as Gavin pulled his head out and Michael shivered as the British man's release dribbled out of him and stain the carpet.

"You were the one that got me all worked up, love..." Gavin huffed out, gently nipping at the shell of his ear and he wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him close to his chest. "I wonder what Lindsay will say when she sees you limping around.." There was a soft chuckle in his tone as he nuzzled close to the man.

Michael breathed out a laugh as he turned his head around and reached behind Gavin's head and pulled him into a soft kiss, the softest thing he's done in this room since he made Gavin give him head. This was always the loveliest routine after a nice shag from Gavin cause as much as he liked to joke that his friend was gross, he couldn't deny that those soft lips of Gavin's were out of this world.

Releasing a gentle purr, Gavin lovingly rubbed his thumb against Michael's hips as the routine of gentle kisses was set into action. He gently nipped at his bottom lip, but that's as rough as it got.

"You seem a bit tired..." Gavin puffed out.

Michael scoffed and playfully pushed Gavin's face away, chuckling as the lanky Brit squawked at the shove. "Well, no shit. I came two count em two times and the second cumming ended with me having a sore ass so duh. And I still have to drive back home, you prick" he teased as he walked, no, stumbled over to his bundle of boxers and jeans.

Gavin let out a soft giggle at how the man could barely keep his legs up, walking over to help him into his clothes with a grin on his face. "Maybe I should go a bit easier on you next time..." He said, looking over at the mess they made and cringed.

Michael rolled his eyes and redid his belt before going over to put his shoes back on. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the monitor they had been using to record with was still on and his eyes widened as he realized that the red recording light was still flashing. "Fuck" he breathed out as he grabbed the mouse that had been dangling off the desk and pressed the stop recording button.

Gavin perked up at the sudden movement, slowly slipping back into his own pants with raised brows. Then he saw the monitor and the amount of film they had in the stopped recording and promptly grinned. "Hey.. maybe we can just edit that out and uh.. send it to me?" He said with a slight purr in his voice, ghosting his hand over Michael's ass.

Michael snickered at the suggestion and pushed the perverted Englishman away. "Get your nasty ass away" he joked, but he did make a mental note to edit out the sex part of the video. But, not tonight though. He was much too tired and his ass was in dire need of a hot soak in the bathtub. He'll just have to text Ashley to tell her he was going to make a few changes to the video before he handed it off to her. Wouldn't want the poor girl to see that now would we?


End file.
